Valentine's Surprise
by LadyMisaga
Summary: Even though Ed didn't care for the holiday, Roy was still hopeful he would show up. Roy/Ed. Yaoi. One-shot. Complete.


Disclaimer: I am not, nor will I ever be Arakawa-sama. Fullmetal Alchemist does not belong to me.

A/N: I know it's day(s) late, but I started writing this two days before Valentines in my notebook. By the way, this is my first attempt at a one-shot and first Yaoi story with Roy and Ed. Don't be too cruel in telling me what you think, but some feedback would be wonderful.^^

Valentine's Surprise

Midnight eyes gazed down onto the bustling street filled with couples from his second floor window. He felt longing stir in his chest, wishing his lover was here with him despite the younger man's idea of this particular day. A small smile curled his lips as he heard his lovers' voice speak in his mind; [i]It's just a pointless holiday created by the government so the greedy bastards can rake in more cash.[/i]

He watched a few of the couples in their smiles, laughter, hugs, and carefree displays of affection a stronger feeling of longing followed by loneliness settling in his chest at the sight. He bit back a sigh, let the curtain fall back over the window, and turned away. His bedroom was simple, organized due to his own need to keep things in order so he would know where everything was. His king sized bed sat against the wall to his right and across from that was a simple cherry wood dresser. He had a small closest where his uniforms and formal clothing hung to the right of the door from where he stood. The bedroom door was directly across the room from where the large window he now stood in front of was. There was a small balcony just outside the window to which he would often found the younger male standing on some of the nights when they were together.

He crossed the room to his door and having left it open stepped out into the narrow hallway. On his right only a few steps down the hallway towards the living room was the bathroom door. He passed it quickly not wanting the mental image of his lover to come to mind when he already missed him on a day meant for romantic evenings between couples. He stepped into the living room and grimaced; there were stacks of alchemy books left on his coffee table, papers strewn out across the table and floor. The coffee table was placed in the center of the room directly in front of the front door.

There was a leather couch behind the coffee table and a desk against the wall on the right of the couch and a bookshelf across from that. There was a small dining area in front of the simple kitchenette. It was a lot cheaper to have home cooked meals and he was pretty decent at cooking, his blond lover on the other hand was one for baking which had surprised him at first. There was another large, curtained window across the room along the line to the front door. It was a simple, comfortable apartment fitting for a single man, but he hadn't considered himself single since his lover had turned eighteen three years ago.

He finally let a sigh escape his lips as he made his way to the kitchen and then to the pantry to take out his bottle of whisky. He set the bottle on the counter top and made to take a glass out when he heard the tell tale sign of the door being tested. He turned and headed for the front door pausing to take the gun from it▓s' holster hanging on the coat rack just to the left of the door. He leaned back against the wall to the left of the door ready to shoot the intruder. When the door stilled only to have a key turning in the lock he relaxed and put his gun away.

The door opened a few seconds later and he turned to see golden eyes looking at him with a smirk. One arm was held behind his back and he tilted his head to the side slightly, "What would you have done if it wasn't me?"

Roy smirked, "Like anyone could manage to take something from you if you didn't want them to."

Ed scoffed having heard the innuendo in the older mans' words, ⌠Perverted old man.■

Roy made his way back to his kitchen deciding to put away the whiskey and fix them both glasses of hot tea instead. He heard the door being closed and locked and the rustling of Ed removing his jacket and boots then setting something down on the small dining room table. He made to look to see what it was but found the blond standing in his line of sight, arms crossed over his chest, a smirk on his face, and leaning against the doorframe of the kitchen.

Roy was once again reminded of how truly lucky he was to have caught the attention of the younger man, that smirk on his face, the molten gold eyes, the golden blond hair held back in a ponytail that he'd started to wear after he'd turned eighteen. There was a strong set to his jaw line, all childish features having matured, as he'd gotten older. He was still just as fit as ever, defined muscles kept toned because of his constant roaming about and restless nature. Ed now took to wearing a simple white, button up, long sleeved shirt leaving two buttons undone to give a hint at the lightly tanned, taunt, tantalizing skin beneath. He wore khaki pants and usually had a brown trench coat over that having discarded his usual red coat from his youth after Al had taken to wearing his old colors.

Ed had matured, but there were still a few things about him that had not changed. He still hated being called short even though he now stood at five foot six; he hated it when people would tell him how much like his father he looked. That of course led to Ed always making sure to keep his face smooth and shaven. He was a researcher, a scientist and alchemist that no longer worked for the military, much to Roys' delight. The military couldn't do much to them for seeing one another with Ed no longer in the military or his subordinate.

Ed cocked an eyebrow at Roy's steady gaze on him and shifted uneasily, "Oi, what are you staring at bastard?"

Roy smirked, "I was admiring the view Fullmetal."

Ed scoffed and answered with a slight annoyed tone in his voice, "Still stuck in old ways old man?"

Roy shrugged and went back to making their tea while Ed headed back to the dining room. Roy knew that before long Ed was going to give in to the intense desire that always seemed to burn between them when Ed returned from a research assignment, he still hadn't managed that particular control as of yet. That was actually how this thing between the two of them had started. The moment Ed's resignation had gone through they kept running into each other. Once Al was released from the hospital the two brothers took to really seeing Central and Ed often bumped into Roy on the weekends. Then the blond had left to escort Al back to Resembool and a few months later, he returned and started working for this research lab that was ecstatic to have the Fullmetal Alchemist working for them.

It spanned out over the next few months until Ed turned eighteen and then the younger man had run into Roy at one of the pubs he often frequented. A few weeks went by with the two often meeting at the pub, sharing a few drinks, talking about nothing in particular and one night led them to Roys' apartment. It was a night Roy wasn't likely to forget and when the younger man was often gone for months at a time he remembered it vividly along with the other nights they'd shared after that. In the past three years the fell into a comfortable routine. Ed would often stay with Roy when he returned to Central and then after a week or two he would leave again only to return once more.

Roy often found that he was comfortable with Ed leaving and enjoying life as a researcher, but he often found that he wished the younger man would finally settle down and just stay in Central with him. Ed had his own apartment that was located two blocks from where he worked at a building that was on the other side of the city from Central Headquarters, but he only stayed there when Roy wasn't in Central or when Al and Winry came to visit him.

Roy fixed their glasses of tea and carried the glasses to the table where Ed was currently longing in one of the two chairs his nose buried in an obviously new book. Roy glanced to the cover of the book but was unable to catch the title when Ed suddenly closed it and set it in the paper bag that was sitting on the table in front of him. Ed set the bag on the ground when Roy took a seat across from him and set the glasses of tea down in front of them. Ed reached for the small bowl of sugar that was always on the table and used the spoon next to it to put three spoonfuls of sugar into his tea.

They drank their tea in a comfortable silence until Roy let his curiosity come through and rest his chin on his hand while he propped his right elbow on the table and looked at Ed; "So what's in the bag?"

Ed shrugged and answered nonchantly, "Research mostly, a few alchemy books."

Roy raised an eyebrow at that, if the book Ed had been reading earlier were indeed an alchemy book why had he been so quick to shut it and put it away when he'd tried to see what it was. Roy sat up in his chair, "Really?"

"Yes really, nosey old man," came Ed's irritated reply.

"Well lets' see this research. I'm interested in knowing what could possibly have captured your attention. Not to mention you and me both have a pretty diverse and numerous amounts of alchemy texts here at our disposal."

Ed sighed and reached down for the red book he'd had earlier, he held the book in his lap for a few seconds deciding on whether or not he was willing to let the older man see it. The letters on the front and side were engraved in gold and the title read; [b]The Amateurs Mistakes in Alchemy by Edward Elric.[/b] After a few more moments of consideration he finally tossed the book over to Roys' waiting hands and crossed his arms over his chest.

Roy looked at the title, then noticed the author, and glanced up at Ed before looking back at the book. He ran his thumb over the cover of the book and then opened it and found that Ed's handwriting greeted him on the cover page. The writing brought a smile to his face as he read it aloud; "To the now General Bastard, here's your damn Valentines' Day present. This holiday is still just a damn waste of money so the government can rake in some cash. Don't say I never did anything for you, arrogant, perverted, old man."

Roy smiled and looked back to find a slight embarrassed blush on Ed's cheeks, he set the book down and stood up causing Ed to look up at him. Roy walked around the table to stand right next to Ed, reached out, and ran his thumb over Ed's left cheek softly, "Thank you Ed."

Ed grunted, "Yeah, yeah."

Roy leaned down and using the same hand, he'd used earlier tilted Ed's chin and kissed Ed chastely. When he tried to pull away, he smirked at feeling a strong hand move into his hair and hold him in place. He allowed Ed to deepen the kiss and for the younger mans' tongue to break past his lips but retaliated by sliding the hand once holding the blonds' chin down the column of his throat and across a tan collar bone before he moved that same hand to blond hair.

Ed turned in the chair and wrapped one arm around broad shoulders as he pulled Roy even closer while the older man worked at undoing the ponytail to release soft golden hair. Roy finally pulled back which garnished a groan of protest from his younger lover and made him smirk. He stood up fully and brushed a strand of hair behind Ed's ear before he trailed that same hand down a toned left arm and laced their fingers together and tugged lightly on the blonds' hand urging him to stand and stepping back to give the younger man room to do so.

Ed smirked at the burning look in those dark eyes and got to his feet saying, "You're not going to turn all mushy on me are you?"

Roy laughed shortly as he made his way to his room guiding Ed behind him, "No, I had another idea in mind. By the way," Ed let out a startled yelp when he was suddenly pulled, none to gently, forward and abruptly held against the wall right next to the bedroom door. His breath hitched when Roy's breath fanned over the shell of his ear and that damn, deep, husky voice that drove Ed insane with lust no matter how many times he'd heard it whispered; "Why didn't you tell me you wrote a book Edward?"

Ed tilted his head away from that damn mouth too close to his ear to not set his nerves on fire with desire. He then said, in a breathless voice due to Roys▓ closeness and how the older man pressed his body against Ed▓s to keep him in place; ⌠It▓s not like I have to give you all the details of my life bastard.■

Roy chuckled and pulled back and Ed immediately missed the warmth of the taller mans' body pressed against him. Blood was already pooling in his groin and he'd felt the older man's arousal just seconds ago which was the reason for the breathless quality of his voice. He felt dazed from the sudden proximity and then the sudden removal of that heat and barely registered being pulled away from the wall and then being pulled into Roy's bedroom and the door closing behind them. When hungry lips pressed against his own his eyes slid closed and he let himself get lost in that heat, the probing tongue that broke past his lips and leaned heavily against the door, as the kiss only seemed to deepen. He felt a groan rise in his throat when Roys' body pressed against him, his arousal pressing into his thigh as sure, strong fingers tangled themselves in his hair and lightly ran over his scalp driving him crazy with the combined feel of the hungry kiss, the way the older man was grinding into his own body and the teasing touch of fingers in his hair while another traced the skin beneath his shirt.

He let out a groan of protest when that heat disappeared and scowled at the man as he opened his eyes a glare forming when the older man just smirked at him. Ed cursed his new shirt as his fingers' shakingly made to unbutton it and he let out a growl when strong, pale hands covered his own and pushed his own hands aside to make short work of his shirt. Ed shrugged his shirt off impatiently and stepped forward to tug at the plain white shirt Roy wore.

Roy chuckled at Ed's impatience as the shirt he was wearing was all but ripped off him and reached out to cup the back of Ed's head and pull him into another kiss, this time the kiss was even more heated and they pulled away panting for air. However, Roy recovered quickly and pulled Ed with him towards the bed kissing swollen lips and nipping at a tan neck as he did so to distract the younger man from paying much attention to what he was doing. He turned them around just before they reached the bed and pulled back to shove Ed lightly on the shoulder and smirked when the younger man fell back on the bed with a slightly surprised look on his face.

Ed moved further back on the bed when Roy leaned down to capture his lips again then let out a short gasp when lips latched onto a sensitive nub. He was acutely aware of lying back on the bed when pale hands kneaded heated skin already glistening with a light sheen of sweat. When lips moved across his collar bone teasingly and then latched onto his neck, biting, sucking, and tongue licking over bite marks Ed hissed and his hands that were once clenched in the sheets moved up to rest on pale hips.

Lust hazed mind or not Ed refused to let Mustang have full control on their love making or sex or whatever you wanted to call it and let his left, flesh hand ghost over the flat stomach of the older man before he trailed his hand down to press against a still clothed erection and forcing a gasp from the pale man. Roy's hips bucked against his will to Ed's incessant strokes across his arousal and he felt highly irritated at the friction of his pants and boxers keeping him from feeling the warm flesh of Ed's hand touching that particularly sensitive part of him.

He reached down and stilled Ed's hand with a growl in the back of his throat, his libido was growling at him for stopping the movements and he was literally shaking with need. He lifted his head from where he'd rested it against a strong shoulder and pressed his lips hungrily against Ed's driven to take his breath away with that kiss as retaliation for how mad with need the younger man drove him. He took advantage of Ed seeming to melt into the heated kiss to grab both wrists, metal and flesh, and move them to rest above his head making sure to keep his grip firm knowing that the one beneath him didn't take lightly to any kind of restraint.

Ed bucked up into the body pressing against him now that he had both hands occupied with holding his wrists and turned his head away sharply, breaking the kiss even as both of their chests moved quickly trying to take in the air that seemed to thin between them from the heat of arousal they both felt. He glared at the older man even as lips placed open-mouthed kisses along the column of his neck. His hands clenched and he tried to twist his hands free and found that he really didn't have all that much strength to do so with those lips closed around his nipples and teeth nipping lightly at them as well. Therefore, when his arms were shifted so that only one hand held his wrists where they were above his head he still couldn't find it in himself to really break free.

He bucked at the feel of a warm hand pressing against his stomach and opened his eyes not remembering when he'd close them to look at the hand spread out across his stomach. His muscles quivered and jumped beneath that hand and he inhaled sharply when a thumb dipped under the waistband of his pants teasingly. With only one hand and teeth, he watched in dazed fixation as Roy undid his belt and pants and shivered as his pants and boxers were too slowly for his taste pulled down. The air around them seemed freezing and when moist breath ghosted over his exposed skin as the remainder of his clothes where removed Ed felt like his lungs would surely explode from how quick his pants were.

He growled impatiently when Roy looked at him with a smirk and his hands clenched, "Stop fucking teasing me-Gah!" He was cut off when suddenly a hand gripped his already pulsing erection firmly and he absently felt that grip on his wrists loosen when at the same time a tongue darted out to lick at the precum already leaking from his erection. When moist, molten heat engulfed him, he arched off the bed with a sharp cry and felt a strong hand press into his hip to push him back down on the bed.

Roy always found it so painfully arousing when he could get such a reaction out of the usually fiery younger man. The moans that passed through those lips, the pants, the sweat on that sun kissed skin and the creak of the automail tensing with every suck, lick, and groan he let rise in his throat to further stimulate the still pulsing organ in his mouth. He was already painfully hard. He needed to bury himself in that deep, constricting heat that he▓d never dreamed would actually be his to have and enjoy. He smoothened one hand up and in between parted, strong legs to massage Ed's sac and felt the younger man tense beneath his touch and pulled back at the last minute waiting for the younger man to relax again with a grin on his face at the near whimper his action warranted from the tan man left panting from his actions.

When the heaving breaths calmed some Roy took the reddened, leaking, mushroom head of his lover into his mouth a sucked lightly resulting in another attempted thrust of hips which his left hand held firmly still. His right hand meanwhile rested on a tense thigh and when he finally took the entire length of Ed's cock into his mouth again and swallowed around it he smirked as best as he could at the sound of Ed's moan above him. He trailed his right up the length of the panting, thrashing body beneath him until his fingers traced swollen, panting lips. Ed immediately opened his mouth and licked and sucked on the fingers Roy offered him massaging the appendixes with his tongue in an erotic way that reminded Roy that Ed was still a quick learner and a genius even in this lust-induced state.

He trailed his right hand down so that his index finger eased into Ed's entrance sucking on the cock in his mouth hungrily to distract his lover from the intrusion. He moved and curled his finger inside the tight heat before he added another finger with the first and continued to stretch and prepare the younger man for what was to come. He pulled his mouth back once again when Ed nearly came and chuckled at the undeniable whimper from the younger man. Roy continued to probe and stretch and added a third finger in moving so that he could reach Ed's lips with his own and hushing the painful hiss with another heated kiss. His left hand made short work of his belt, pants, and boxers and he kicked the garments off.

He broke their kiss and probed and searched for that bundle of nerves, he knew when he hit because Ed arched his back off the bed and gave a startled cry of pleasure as soon as he'd found it. Roy then pulled his fingers free and reached with his left hand under the pillow searching for that bottle of lube he usually kept close by for such an occasion. He finally found it and quickly opened it with a snapping motion and settling himself against Ed squeezed some of the lubricant onto his hand and lathered his own arousal with it with a hiss from the friction that caused to his painfully throbbing cock.

Ed growled at how long he was taking and bit out between pants, "Hurry up . . . old man."

Roy smirked and positioned himself between Ed's legs nudging them with his knees to get Ed to part them even more, which the younger man did with an indignant and impatient huff. Roy held himself steady and leaned forward to press on the head of his cock inside of Ed. Ed hissed and wrapped his legs around Roy's waist and thrust his hips down harshly, his back arching and a grown of pained pleasure falling from his lips as he forced Roy to enter him fully.

Roy held still, panting and shaking from the effort to do so with that vice like heat gripping at him mercilessly. When Ed finally relaxed around him, he pulled out slowly and thrust back in just as slowly as before. Ed growled beneath him, "Bastard, I'm not . . . Fuck!" Roy had pulled out once more and thrust back in sharp and quick, he'd adjusted their positions so that he could hit Ed's prostate precisely.

He tried to keep the slow and steady pace up but before long, he no longer found that he had that much self-control. With their panting, the moans falling from Ed's lips, not to mention the crude words telling him to go faster, deeper, and threatening him not to stop he lost all semblance of control. Ed's hands were everywhere, feeling smooth skin slickened with sweat and he subconsciously kept from digging his nails into the Roys' skin with every thrust. His hips met the older mans' thrusts and when Roy's hand wrapped around his arousal his hips moved to meet that delicious friction as well. He felt his gut wind tighter and tighter with his oncoming orgasm. Ed came with a loud, hoarse cry of his name his muscles tightening and pulsing and finally driving Roy over the edge.

Roy came with a low grunt and collapsed on top of his lover as white dots danced behind his eyelids. He nuzzled his head in the crook of Ed's neck breathing in his scent with harsh breaths. Both of them bathed in the bliss of their lovemaking as they tried to regain their breaths and steady their racing hearts.

Once both of them regained their breaths and Roy reluctantly pulled out of Ed they both stared at the ceiling before Ed turned on the bed and curled into his side resting his head on Roys' shoulder not caring of the mess between them or the smell of sweat and sex that mingled in the air. Roy turned his head and kissed Ed's sweaty forehead, "Happy Valentine's day."

"You too bastard," came the tired, mumbled reply from the blond before golden eyes were closed and his breathing turned into steady rises and falls of his chest. Roy noted that usually they could keep this up for hours, but he figured that the younger man was often tired when he came home. He never was one to waste time. A contented sigh left his lips and he managed to pull away from Ed and coax him to move so that they could lie on the bed properly. Once both of them were under the sheets and blankets Roy snaked an arm around Ed's waist and pulled him close to his side.

He vaguely thought about asking Ed when he'd written a book, especially an alchemy book. But the thought left him as he let his eyes close and basked in the warm, safe, feeling of having Ed in his arms again having him home on Valentine's day made this the best Valentine's day he'd had since last year when Ed had made it a point to be home on the holiday he adamantly seemed to hate. 


End file.
